Péché de gourmandise
by mystwalker25
Summary: Erza part sur une mission simple en solo. Mais pendant celle-ci, elle fait face à un léger... problème. Jerza.


**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit OS que je publie à l'occasion de la Crime Sorciere Week, bien que ça soit du Jerza. Cherchez pas la logique, y'en a pas :) Si ce n'est l'apparition de la guilde éponyme dans l'histoire.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Péché de gourmandise**

* * *

Marchant d'un bon pas sur le chemin qui la mènera à destination, Erza relit attentivement l'affiche de la mission qu'elle a choisi à la guilde la veille. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle a fait son choix sur le panneau du rez-de-chaussée et elle s'est arrangée pour partir seule. La raison ? Dans la ville proche du lieu de la mission se trouve un café qui sert des gâteaux apparemment fabuleux. Impossible pour elle de manquer ça !

La mission a pour but de mettre hors d'état de nuire un trafiquant de magie interdite. Par _magie_ _interdite_, le dépositaire de la requête précise qu'il s'agit de magies dérangeantes, ennuyeuses, mais pas vraiment dangereuses. Pas tout à fait de la magie noire, pas vraiment de la magie blanche non plus, on pourrait presque appeler ça de la magie grise. Le trafiquant lui-même n'est pas très puissant, juste très malin, car il a réussi à échapper à toutes les recherches non magiques - raison pour laquelle il a été décidé de faire appel à un mage.

Dans l'esprit d'Erza, son programme est tout tracé : elle va retrouver ce trafiquant, lui mettre une rouste pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, déposer le bonhomme et sa petite contrebande chez les policiers les plus proches, et aller dépenser la récompense à ce fameux café - la paye de son loyer de Fairy Hills attendra la prochaine mission de rang S.

Sa fidèle armure sur le dos, et pour une fois sans son chariot de bagages - pour une mission pareille, pas besoin de préparation ultra minutieuse -, elle progresse sur le sentier de terre battue, appréciant les multiples nuances de vert que lui offre la forêt autour d'elle.

Elle est au coeur du bois, et elle se dit qu'il serait temps de commencer à le chercher, ce fameux trafiquant. Tranquillement, elle se rééquipe d'un long manteau noir et rabat sur ses mèches écarlates le capuchon qui accompagne le vêtement. Puis, elle se remet en marche, progressant dans la direction que lui a indiquée le demandeur - celle de la présumée cachette du fameux larron.

Après un certain temps à déambuler sans rien trouver, elle ressent une présence et retient un sourire. Ce trafiquant ne doit vraiment pas être un mage de haute volée, pour être incapable de camoufler un minimum son empreinte magique. Feignant l'ignorance, elle continue son chemin, hésite sur la direction à prendre, et fait semblant de chercher quelque chose autour d'elle. La présence la suit tout du long - _gagné_, pense-t-elle.

« Puis-je vous aider, gente dame ? »

La voix résonne entre les arbres, et Erza feint la surprise en se retournant. Un petit homme se tient là, lui aussi couvert par un long manteau - rapiécé, contrairement au sien.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, demande-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.  
- Rien qu'un humble marchand d'artefacts magiques, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Je me disais que peut-être, vous seriez intéressée ?  
- Des artefacts magiques, hein ? Il me suffit d'aller dans n'importe quelle bourgade pour en trouver. Pourquoi me tournerais-je vers un homme aussi louche que vous ?, se moque-t-elle.  
- Mes artefacts sont... particuliers, susurre l'homme. Du genre qu'on ne trouve pas dans les boutiques ordinaires. Et je pense que si vous êtes ici, c'est bien parce que vous le savez. »

_Il perd patience_, pense Erza en analysant le ton de sa voix.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.  
- Êtes-vous intéressée, oui ou non ? »

L'irritation est nettement audible cette fois-ci et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« D'accord, montrez-moi donc vos artefacts. J'ose espérer qu'ils seront à la mesure de la description que vous en donnez.  
- Aucun de mes précédents clients ne s'en est plaint, en tout cas. », assure-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils marchent pendant une quinzaine de minutes, lui devant, elle derrière. Finalement, une trouée fait son apparition dans les arbres, et elle constate qu'ils sont au pied d'une petite falaise. Elle baisse les yeux devant elle, mais le petit homme a disparu. Il réapparait cinq secondes plus tard, la moitié haute du corps dépassant d'un rocher, et elle se dépêche de le rejoindre.

Elle passe la main à travers la pierre et constate qu'il s'agit d'un hologramme magique. _Pas étonnant que les policiers n'aient rien trouvé_, pense-t-elle en pénétrant dans le repaire du trafiquant. Celui-ci lui tourne le dos, occupé à farfouiller dans une caisse en bois. _Parfait_.

Silencieusement, elle invoque une épée et se rapproche de l'homme. Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive près de lui, il se redresse, se retourne, et saute aussitôt en arrière à la vue de l'éclat de la lame. _Flûte, j'ai perdu l'effet de surprise._

« Non mais j'y crois pas !, glapit le trafiquant. Ils m'ont carrément envoyé un mage, ces sagouins ? Fichus policiers de mes deux !  
- Rendez-vous gentiment, ça m'évitera de vous faire du mal, le prévient-elle en se rapprochant à pas lents, l'épée levée.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? »

Vivement, il attrape un objet dans une caisse près de lui et le lui envoie à la figure. En plein vol, l'objet s'illumine et crache quelque chose dans sa direction. Prudemment, elle évite tout et se dirige vers l'homme devant elle. Alors qu'il va activer un autre artefact, elle se rééquipe de son Armure d'Envol et passe rapidement derrière lui pour l'assommer avec le pommeau de son arme.

Il s'écroule inconscient et elle se rééquipe aussitôt de son armure ordinaire. Elle le ligote rapidement et lorsqu'elle se relève, son regard est attiré par un objet sur le sol. Curieuse, elle l'attrape et le lève à hauteur de ses yeux. C'est un lacryma violet, en forme de sphère, avec un curieux motif gravé sur la surface. Elle passe un doigt sur ledit motif et ressent une petite décharge électrique dans sa paume.

Elle lâche aussitôt la sphère et recule, prête à parer un quelconque effet de l'artefact, mais celui-ci reste inerte sur le sol. Erza hausse les épaules. Sûrement un vieux truc qui ne marche plus.

Elle se tourne vers les caisses remplies d'artefacts, dans le but de les sortir de la cachette, quand les pièces de son armure tombent à terre une à une alors que ses vêtements s'agrandissent tout d'un coup. Elle manque de trébucher à cause de ses bottes trop grandes d'une dizaine de pointures et voit sa jupe s'échouer sur le sol, accompagnée par son sous-vêtement. Elle ressent une sensation étrange au niveau de la poitrine et y porte la main... C'est plat.

Un vent de panique surgit sous son crâne et elle ressort aussi vite qu'elle le peut de la petite grotte. Elle court dans le bois, là où elle a entrevu une petite rivière un peu plus tôt. Elle se penche au-dessus de l'eau et manque perdre l'équilibre sous le coup de la surprise.

C'est bien son reflet qu'elle regarde, pas de doute là-dessus.

Mais un reflet dix ans plus jeune.

* * *

Trois silhouettes encapuchonnés marchent tranquillement dans la forêt. Quand le vent souffle entre les branches et fait voler leurs vêtements, on peut apercevoir la marque qu'ils portent tous les trois : celle de Crime Sorciere, la guilde indépendante.

« Dites, Ul, Jellal, on pourrait s'arrêter un moment ?, demande Meldy. J'ai les pieds en compote. »

Les deux susnommés se regardent puis hochent la tête. Meldy se laisse lourdement tomber dans l'herbe en gémissant de contentement pendant qu'Ultear s'assoit sur un rocher avec un peu plus de classe.

« J'entends une rivière pas très loin, déclare Jellal. Je vais aller remplir nos gourdes.  
- Vas-y, on t'attend là ! », répond Meldy en s'allongeant carrément, sous le regard amusé d'Ultear.

Jellal déambule entre les arbres, se guidant à l'oreille en suivant le glougloutement de l'eau qu'il perçoit non loin. Finalement, il débouche près d'une petite rivière d'eau claire et s'accroupit pour remplir les trois récipients qu'il a apporté avec lui.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je cauchemarde ! »

Le cri fait sursauter Jellal, mais il se rassérène un peu en réalisant que c'est une voix d'enfant qu'il vient d'entendre. Une voix d'enfant qui lui titille étrangement la mémoire. Curieux, il se relève et s'avance doucement en direction de la voix - quelque part sur sa droite.

« C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai, mais comment ça s'est passé ? »

La petite voix se rapproche, et il peut y sentir une certaine panique. Caché derrière un arbre, il jette un coup d'oeil - et se doit se rattraper à une branche pour ne pas tomber tant il est surpris.

A genoux à côté du ruisseau, il y a une petite fille habillée d'une courte robe noire qui se mire dans l'onde d'un air catastrophé. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux écarlates.

Après quelques minutes, l'enfant relève la tête et Jellal écarquille les yeux. Elle a de grands yeux marron, de ce marron unique qu'il serait capable d'identifier les yeux fermés. Comme pour confirmer l'évidence, de petites boucles d'oreilles argentées sont visibles derrière les mèches rouge vif.

_Erza ?!_

Inconsciemment, il sort de derrière son arbre et s'avance près du ruisseau, jusqu'à ce que la petite fille l'aperçoive et se relève d'un bond.

« Jellal ? »

Incapable d'articuler un son, il hoche la tête de haut en bas, éberlué. Mis à part les cheveux longs, c'est exactement la même enfant dont il a fait la connaissance quinze ans auparavant, dans la Tour du Paradis.

« Erza ?, murmure-t-il finalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- Si seulement je le savais, bougonne-t-elle. Il faut que je retourne à mon état normal, je ne peux pas rentrer à la guilde comme ça !, s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ce type ! Il a intérêt à me faire redevenir comme avant, celui-là ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigne en courant, apparemment prête à démolir la quelconque personne dont elle vient de parler.

« Erza, attends ! », s'exclame Jellal avant de sauter par-dessus le ruisseau pour la suivre.

Heureusement pour lui, le rouge des cheveux d'Erza est facile à repérer au milieu du vert et du brun qui parsèment le bois et il la rattrape alors qu'elle arrive devant une falaise. Elle ne ralentit pas et fonce en direction d'un gros rocher... Et passe à travers.

Il hausse un sourcil, surpris, avant de l'imiter, et se retrouve dans une petite grotte. A quelques mètres devant lui se trouve la petite guerrière rousse qui secoue de toutes ses forces un homme ligoté en le sommant de lui répondre - la scène lui arrache un sourire. Même rajeunie, Titania reste effrayante.

Malheureusement, l'homme refuse de se réveiller et elle finit par le laisser retomber par terre avec un grognement dépité.

« Génial. Comment je fais, moi, maintenant ?, se plaint-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine - désormais inexistante.  
- C'est qui, ce type ?, demande Jellal en dévisageant l'inconscient qui a eu le malheur d'irriter la Reine des Fées.  
- Un trafiquant de magies interdites car _dérangeantes_. Tu parles que c'est dérangeant ! J'ai l'air d'avoir dix ans !, fulmine la gamine avec un air qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver mignon.  
- Si c'est ce genre de magie, alors l'effet devrait s'évanouir de lui-même au bout d'un certain temps, réfléchit-il.  
- Oui, je sais. Mais je me vois mal rester comme ça... Combien ? Une semaine, un mois, un an ? C'est pas possible !  
- Effectivement, c'est ennuyeux. », admet Jellal en regardant ailleurs.

Il ressent une envie de rire irrésistible à la vue de cette mini-Erza en train de bouder. Étrange quand il sait qu'une Erza adulte dans le même état le terroriserait.

« Dis, j'y pense, s'exclame soudain la petite rousse, Ultear est avec toi, non ? Les sorts de rajeunissement, elle doit bien savoir deux ou trois trucs dessus !  
- Ce n'est pas bête. Viens, Ultear n'est pas très loin. En fait, remarque-t-il, elle doit être en train de m'attendre avec Meldy. »

* * *

La brise légère fait voleter les cheveux de Meldy et les quelques rayons de soleil qui passent à travers les branches viennent réchauffer ses joues. Il ne manque plus qu'une boisson fraîche et elle serait au paradis. Un léger martèlement se fait entendre à sa droite et elle sourit : à coup sûr c'est Ultear qui tapote son rocher en rythme parce qu'elle en a assez d'attendre Jellal.

Un bruit d'herbe froissée lui fait relever la tête et elle aperçoit Jellal revenir vers elles, un drôle d'air sur le visage, suivi par... une petite fille. Aux cheveux rouge écarlate. Qui lui rappelle quand même bigrement Erza.

A côté d'elle, Ultear hausse un sourcil - manifestement, elle aussi a noté la ressemblance. Meldy sent une vanne monter et elle ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de sortir.

« Dis donc, Jellal, s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire, je ne savais pas que tu étais papa ! »

Le susnommé manque de s'étouffer à l'entente de sa phrase alors qu'une aura noire entoure brusquement la petite fille. Ultear a la main devant sa bouche - sûrement pour étouffer un rire.

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous ficher de nous, on pourra peut-être discuter, non ? »

L'irritation est nettement audible dans la voix enfantine et Meldy se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire. _Trooop_ _mignon_.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils sont tous assis dans l'herbe et Erza regarde fixement Ultear, pendant que celle-ci réfléchit. Au bout de quelques secondes, la brune secoue la tête négativement.

« Désolée, Erza, mais ce genre de sortilège ne me dit absolument rien. Ma propre magie ne fonctionne pas sur les êtres humains, donc je ne peux pas te faire revenir à la normale non plus. Mais comme te l'a dit Jellal, vu que ce type d'artefact est peu puissant, tu devrais retrouver ton aspect normal au bout d'un moment. »

Un soupir désespéré s'échappe des lèvres de la petite fille et une mine boudeuse - qui se veut sûrement ennuyée à la base - prend place sur ses traits.

« Génial. Et je vais devoir attendre combien de temps, au juste ?, demande-t-elle d'une voix résignée.  
- Je dirais une petite semaine, répond Ultear après un instant de réflexion.  
- Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous pendant ce temps, alors ! », s'exclame joyeusement Meldy.

A ces mots, Jellal relève la tête, le regard soudain plus alerte. La rose peut lire dans ses yeux qu'il va chercher tous les prétextes pour refuser. Elle retient un sourire malin et échange un regard entendu avec sa mère adoptive. Faire craquer le bleu n'a rien de difficile. Le tout c'est de savoir s'y prendre.

« Ca ne me dérangerait pas, déclara Erza en évitant soigneusement de regarder Jellal. Je me vois mal voyager jusqu'à la guilde sous cette forme. Je peux à peine u- u- ... Atchaa ! »

La rouquine renifle discrètement avant de tirer sur le bas de sa petite robe.

« Tu devrais peut-être changer de vêtements, Erza. », fait remarquer Jellal en scrutant la tenue actuelle de la magicienne rajeunie.

Celle-ci lui adresse un regard irrité.

« Comme j'allais le dire il y a deux secondes, reprend-elle d'une voix agacée, je ne peux quasiment pas utiliser la magie sous cette forme, pour ainsi dire même pas du tout.  
- ... Oh, souffle simplement le Maître de Crime Sorciere, douché.  
- Que veux-tu dire par _quasiment_ _pas_ ?, demande Meldy, intéressée.  
- Ce que ça veut dire, soupire Erza. En concentrant la moitié de ma magie actuelle, je devrais être en mesure d'invoquer une épée. Si je met toute mon énergie magique dans mes sorts, je devrais pouvoir, éventuellement, rééquiper une armure.  
- Mais alors, tu peux aussi changer de vêtements, non ? », questionne Jellal, confus.

La gamine lève les yeux au ciel et Meldy se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire. _Vraiment pas patiente pour un sou, hein ?_

« Jellal, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?, finit-elle par répondre d'un ton exaspéré. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un léger problème de _taille_ quelque part ? Mon espace dimensionnel contient des armures, des armes et des vêtements, mais ils sont taillés pour une personne de dix-neuf ans, pas pour une enfant de dix ans ! »

Jellal ouvre la bouche et écarquille les yeux devant l'évidence. Il reste ainsi pendant une bonne minute avant qu'Ultear ne soupire d'un air désespéré et ne lui referme vivement la bouche.

« Mais... Mais pourtant... , balbutie-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance, tu portes bien une robe à ta taille, là !  
- C'est pas une robe, c'est le haut que je portais sous mon armure, déclare Erza d'un ton sec. Il est trop grand maintenant, mais c'est le seul vêtement de ma tenue de ce matin que je peux encore porter. »

Meldy étouffe un rire et décide de sauver le bleu avant qu'il ne meure de honte.

« Bon, et bien ça fait une raison de plus pour que tu restes avec nous ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te trouver d'autres vêtements, sourit-elle.  
- Si elle rentre à Fairy Tail, je suis sûr que ses amis pourront l'aider mieux que nous, déclare Jellal, revenu de sa confusion.  
- Franchement, Jellal, se moque Ultear. Tu laisserais une petite fille à peine vêtue voyager de nuit et pieds nus sur des kilomètres ? Je ne te savais pas si cruel. »

Le bleu tressaille devant ce coup bas. Il jette un coup d'œil à Erza et la voit frissonner légèrement. Il lui faut des vêtements chauds, sinon elle va s'enrhumer. Cette vision lui en rappelle une autre, il y a longtemps de ça, dans une tour sombre où les gens vivaient d'espoir.

« Très bien, capitule-t-il. Mais il faudra que tu retournes à Fairy Tail une fois les effets de ce sort dissipés.  
- Évidemment, déclare la petite rousse en haussant les épaules. Je ne compte pas vous immobiliser plus que nécessaire... Atchou ! »

Cette fois, Jellal se lève et enlève son manteau avant de l'enrouler autour d'Erza. Il ne se le pardonnera jamais si elle attrape froid dans cet état. Elle lui murmure un _Merci_ et referme les pans du tissu sur elle pour se réchauffer.

* * *

Le soleil se lève quand Jellal se réveille, un peu courbaturé. Il cherche un moment son manteau avant d'apercevoir la silhouette endormie de la petite fille aux cheveux écarlates emmitouflée dans sa veste bleue. Ultear est déjà réveillée et Meldy remue un moment avant de s'asseoir en baillant.

_Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ?_

* * *

Adossé à un muret, Jellal gigote nerveusement en regardant régulièrement à droite et à gauche, priant pour rester inaperçu, et vérifie pour la cinquantième fois que son visage est bien dissimulé dans l'ombre de son capuchon.

Deux heures. _Deux heures !_ Qu'il attend que les trois filles ressortent du magasin de vêtements de l'autre côté de la rue. Comment peut-on mettre autant de temps pour acheter une tenue ? Finalement, un éclat rouge attire son regard et il voit enfin les trois jeunes femmes - enfin, les deux jeunes femmes et la petite fille - passer le seuil de la boutique.

« Alors, Jellal, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? », demande Meldy, tout sourire, en poussant Erza devant elle.

La petite rousse porte un haut blanc à longues manches au col entouré d'un ruban rouge, et une jupe assortie qui lui arrive aux genoux, accompagnée de collants gris clair et de chaussures marron.

« Heu... » , commence-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il est censé dire.

Il capte dans les yeux de l'enfant un éclat de résignation - ou de déception ? - et il sent qu'elle va se détourner en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Ça te va bien. », déclare-t-il rapidement.

La surprise s'affiche sur le visage de la petite fée avant qu'elle ne lui sourie, les pommettes un peu roses.

« Merci. »

Ultear claque ses mains l'une contre l'autre, attirant l'attention de ses trois camarades.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est correctement habillé, pourquoi ne pas aller manger quelque chose ? J'ai absolument besoin d'un thé.  
- Oh oui, Ul, tu as raison !, s'exclame Meldy. J'ai vu un café par là-bas, continue-t-elle en levant le bras. Ils servent des boissons chaudes et des pâtisseries !  
- J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée, approuve Erza. Ça nous réchauffera un peu. »

Et les trois s'éloignent aussitôt, laissant Jellal seul au milieu de la rue. Un vent léger souffle et balaie les feuilles tandis qu'une goutte d'eau s'affiche derrière la tête du bleu. _Heu, et lui demander son avis, ça ne leur a pas effleuré l'esprit ?_

Finalement, habitué et résigné, le Maître de Crime Sorciere hausse les épaules et se dépêche de rattraper ses camarades - parce qu'il n'a pas envie de se faire _en plus_ taper sur les doigts par Ultear parce qu'il est à la traîne.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il est assis à une table du fameux café, à côté de Meldy et en face d'Erza qui étudient la carte avec un sérieux qu'il juge exagéré. Ultear a à peine jeté un coup d'œil au dépliant avant de se mettre à pianoter de ses ongles sur le bois - habitude qu'il trouve ô combien agaçante mais dont il n'a toujours pas osé se plaindre jusqu'à présent. Ultear irritée est insupportable - encore plus que d'ordinaire.

Le bleu baisse les yeux sur sa propre carte et examine sans grand intérêt les gâteaux représentés. Certes, il a faim, mais tant qu'à manger, il aurait préféré un bon bifteck ou un généreux filet de poisson. Les sucreries, il n'a jamais vraiment essayé - parce que ça ne fait pas très viril ou sérieux, un homme qui mange des bonbons ou des pâtisseries à tour de bras. Il est quand même Maître de Guilde, nom d'un chien !

La serveuse - une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux formes développées - s'approche pour prendre leur commande et jette un regard intéressé vers le seul homme du groupe.

« Vous avez choisi ?, demande-t-elle, calepin en main.  
- Une tasse de thé Darjeeling et une part d'opéra, déclare Ultear sans même regarder l'employée.  
- Un chocolat chaud et le crumble à la banane !, s'exclame Meldy.  
- Le fraisier... Et un chocolat chaud aussi, s'il vous plaît, annonce finalement Erza.  
- Très bien. Et pour Monsieur ? », demande la serveuse en se tournant vers Jellal.

Celui-ci sent le regard de la femme sur lui et tente bien que mal de ne pas déglutir. Il rêve ou elle mâchouille le bout de son stylo en le regardant par-dessous ses cils ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une représentante du sexe féminin le regarde ainsi et ça le met mal à l'aise à chaque fois.

« Heu... Juste un café. », répond-il le plus rapidement possible.

L'employée du café a l'air déçue mais repart en cuisine, à son grand soulagement. Un gloussement à sa gauche lui fait tourner la tête et Meldy lui indique la fillette rousse en face de lui... Qui fixe le dos de la serveuse en train de s'éloigner vers la cuisine d'un regard meurtrier.

Il sent une goutte de sueur lui dévaler la tempe. Les femmes sont vraiment une espèce étrange et effrayante.

Leur commande arrive assez vite et il constate avec amusement que les yeux d'Erza se mettent à briller à la vue du gros gâteau aux fraises qui se trouve devant elle. La serveuse a à peine déposé l'assiette qu'elle plante déjà sa fourchette dans la pâtisserie. Meldy l'imite d'ailleurs avec célérité face à son propre dessert, sous le regard ironique d'une Ultear occupée à siroter son thé.

Le café de Jellal est rapidement bu et il se retrouve à contempler le fond de sa tasse tandis que les trois filles dégustent leurs gâteaux en poussant parfois - dans le cas de Meldy et d'Erza - de légers soupirs de contentement. Il lève le regard vers la petite rouquine en face de lui qui a déjà englouti la moitié de son assiette et constate avec effarement que son appétit ne semble pas diminuer. Il se demande vaguement quelle quantité de pâtisseries une Titania adulte est capable de manger - parce que si à dix ans elle est déjà capable de gober un fraisier entier...

En parlant de fraisier, son attention se fixe sur le bout de gâteau présent dans l'assiette devant la jeune escrimeuse. De la génoise, de la crème, des fraises... Rien de bien extraordinaire. Qu'a donc cette pâtisserie de si spécial ? Pas que ça l'intéresse, mais il a ouï dire par les deux chipies qui lui servent de compagnons de guilde que c'est le mets préféré de la Reine des Fées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il sursaute légèrement et se rend compte qu'Erza, justement, le regarde, le bout de sa fourchette toujours dans la bouche, et une mimique interrogative sur le visage.

« Oh... Rien. », élude-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Soupir de la fillette en face de lui. Il mettrait sa main au feu que la Mage du Temps lève les yeux au ciel et entend les gémissements de plaisir de Meldy qui continue d'engouffrer son crumble, inconsciente de la conversation.

« On t'as déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir, Jellal ?, questionne la mage rajeunie. Tu sais, continue-t-elle, il n'y a pas de honte à raconter ce qui nous passe par la tête de temps à autres.  
- Ce n'est pas faux. », admet-il après un moment de réflexion.

Un bruit offusqué se fait entendre à sa gauche et il entend Ultear grommeler dans sa barbe - à coup sûr il va avoir droit à un sermon ou une engueulade. Voire les deux, la brune n'est pas à ça près. Il tend à peine l'oreille pour savoir à quoi s'attendre et perçoit quelques bribes de phrases : _Combien de fois... Sept ans... Jamais écoutée... Parce que sa __**chérie**__ le lui dit..._ Ses joues le brûlent et il revient aussitôt à Erza qui a haussé un sourcil.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu aimais autant ce gâteau, reprend-il, désireux d'oublier ce qu'il vient d'entendre.  
- Parce qu'il n'existe rien de meilleur, répond-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.  
- Pardon ?, souffle-t-il, éberlué par la détermination qu'il perçoit dans la voix fluette. Ce n'est qu'un gâteau.  
- Ah oui ? »

Ultear jette un regard à la paire qui discute par-dessus sa tasse de thé. Elle connaît bien le ton que vient d'employer la rousse - elle a élevé Meldy après tout - et elle est curieuse de voir ce qui va se passer.

« Je veux dire, continue le bleu d'un air plus sûr de lui, c'est juste de la génoise, de la crème aux fruits et des morceaux de fraise. Je veux bien que ça soit bon, mais tu dois aaa- ! »

Meldy manque de s'étrangler avec son crumble et Ultear retient un rire devant la scène surréaliste qui se joue devant elles.

Jellal, les yeux écarquillés, une fourchette à dessert dans la bouche dont l'extrémité est tenue par une gamine aux cheveux écarlates et au sourire rusé debout sur sa chaise. Erza retire doucement son ustensile et se rassoit tranquillement devant son assiette.

« Alors ? »

Jellal mâche un moment puis déglutit, encore choqué de ce que son vis-à-vis a osé faire.

« C'est... très bon, effectivement, articule-t-il finalement.  
- Évidemment. », déclare la jeune magicienne en haussant les épaules.

Le bleu tourne et retourne sa langue dans sa bouche, récupérant les derniers restes de crème et de fraise pour mieux en apprécier le goût. Son regard tombe sur Erza qui enfourne sa fourchette chargée d'un gros morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche et il manque de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, les oreilles en feu.

_Baiser indirect._

* * *

Les jours passent sans que rien ne vienne les troubler - au grand déplaisir d'Erza qui râle parce qu'elle en a assez de ce corps _si petit et maladroit et peu pratique_.

A son grand étonnement, Jellal découvre chez la rousse un petit côté enfantin et capricieux qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

Meldy, elle, semble beaucoup apprécier d'avoir un nouveau cobaye à torturer et profite allègrement du fait que la rousse ne puisse pas utiliser de magie, sous l'œil amusé d'Ultear.

* * *

Le jour se lève et Jellal ouvre lentement les yeux. Il commence à se relever mais se stoppe en sentant un corps chaud contre lui. Le bleu tourne la tête pour découvrir la petite fille aux cheveux écarlates endormie contre lui, enveloppée dans son manteau.

Il se rend compte qu'il ne peut se relever sans la réveiller au passage et décide d'attendre un peu - Meldy et Ultear dorment encore, de toute façon. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il détaille le visage de l'enfant qu'est devenue son _amie_ - son coeur se serre à ce terme.

Les cheveux rouge vif qu'il aime tant lui tombent sur le front, en une frange qui cache un peu son œil droit. _Son œil droit_. C'est là la plus grande différence avec la Erza de ses souvenirs, celle d'il y a quinze ans. La fillette d'autrefois l'avait perdu, cet œil-là, parce qu'il avait été incapable de la protéger. Oui, bien sûr, il était venu la _sauver_. Et au final, il n'avait réussi à sauver aucun d'entre eux. Lui était tombé dans les griffes d'Ultear, et il avait fini par voler à son amie le bonheur qu'elle méritait tant.

L'enfant sous ses yeux n'est évidemment pas la même. Ce n'est pas la Erza de cette époque maudite, mais celle de maintenant, la belle jeune femme forte et courageuse, rajeunie sans l'avoir voulu. Malgré tout, Jellal ne peut se résoudre à la laisser être blessée. Même si elle ne se plaindra pas, même si elle niera avoir mal, même si ce ne sont que des égratignures. En aidant cette Erza rajeunie, il a l'impression d'aider l'enfant à laquelle il a tout pris.

La fillette gémit et fronce les sourcils. Le bleu se déplace un peu, conscient qu'elle est en train de se réveiller. Finalement, elle ouvre les yeux et redresse la tête, puis baille avant de se frotter les yeux. Puis, le contexte lui revenant en tête, elle saute sur ses pieds et inspecte son corps, et lâche un soupir en constatant que rien n'a changé depuis la veille.

Leurs regards se croisent et se détournent rapidement, alors que s'installe cette gêne maladroite à laquelle ils sont habitués. Certes, ils ont appris à se côtoyer et à discuter plus facilement ces derniers jours, mais il y avait toujours Ultear ou Meldy pour alléger l'ambiance. Là, ils sont juste tous les deux - et ça se ressent.

Jellal prend la parole, soucieux de dissiper le malaise.

« On devrait préparer le petit-déjeuner. Les deux harpies ne vont pas tarder à se lever et si elles n'ont pas de quoi manger, elles vont râler toute la journée. », plaisante-t-il timidement.

Sa tentative d'humour fonctionne, car l'air se fait moins pesant et Erza laisse échapper un rire.

« J'entends de l'eau pas loin. Allons en chercher, comme ça on pourra préparer le thé de Miss Milkovitch, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Je te suis. », sourit-il en se levant et en attrapant la petite marmite qui leur sert à cuisiner.

Ils arrivent rapidement à la rivière qui glougloute paresseusement, à moins de cinquante mètres du campement. Erza s'agenouille et trempe ses mains dans l'eau claire, pendant que Jellal remplit son récipient.

Soudain, la petite fille se fige et le bleu relève la tête, intrigué.

« Erza ? Tout va bien ? »

La curiosité se mue en inquiétude quand la rousse ne lui répond pas - elle n'a même pas frémi à son appel. Puis il remarque que son regard fixe le vide et l'inquiétude devient panique. Au moment où il se relève, prêt à s'avancer pour l'aider, elle bascule brusquement dans l'eau.

« Erza ! »

La rivière n'est pas profonde, mais un enfant ne sachant pas nager peut tout de même aisément s'y noyer. Jellal saute dans l'eau et progresse le plus rapidement possible vers la tache rouge qu'il aperçoit au fond de la rivière - les cheveux de la fillette qui a coulé à pic.

Il se baisse, attrape à l'aveugle Erza par les épaules et la tire difficilement hors de l'eau avant de se tourner vers la berge, d'agripper une racine proche et de les hisser tous les deux dans l'herbe. Son esprit se bloque sur une pensée et il fronce les sourcils. _Difficilement ?_

Plaquée contre lui, Erza tousse et crachote l'eau qu'elle a avalée, et il se rend alors compte qu'elle est revenue à son apparence initiale - la belle mage de dix-neuf ans au corps splendide et aux cheveux écarlates. Il lui frotte le dos pendant qu'elle reprend une respiration normale jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose une main sur son torse et s'écarte légèrement de lui.

Inconsciemment, il resserre sa prise sur sa taille fine et sent la chaleur s'inviter sur son visage en remarquant que ses vêtements sont désormais trop petits. Elle a perdu ses chaussures dans la rivière et la jupe longue est devenue une jupe courte - à peu près de la même longueur que sa jupe bleue fétiche -, et ses collants sont troués de toutes parts. Sa chemise est remontée au-dessus de son nombril, les manches remontées au niveau des coudes. Mais surtout, l'imposante poitrine de la jeune femme est elle aussi revenue à sa taille initiale et a envoyé voler plusieurs boutons du vêtement, offrant à Jellal une vue plus que satisfaisante sur son décolleté. Pour parfaire le tout, les vêtements de la rousse, blancs au départ, sont devenus transparents après sa baignade forcée.

Le bleu sent la chaleur de son visage descendre quelque part au niveau de son aine et détourne le regard avant de se mettre à saigner du nez - le coup du Ryuzetsu Land lui a suffit, merci. Tout rouge, il défait son manteau et le tend à Erza.

Celle-ci se rend enfin compte de sa tenue et rougir furieusement, bégayant un _Désolée_ avant de saisir brusquement le tissu tendu et de s'envelopper dedans. Ils regardent chacun d'un côté, affreusement mal-à-l'aise.

« Heu... , commence Jellal, indécis. Ta magie est revenue aussi ?  
- Je... Je n'en sais rien, je n'y avais pas pensé. », avoue la guerrière aux cheveux carmin.

Elle ferme aussitôt les yeux et il peut voir ses sourcils se froncer sous l'effet de la concentration. Un cercle d'invocation rouge apparaît sous ses pieds et son corps s'illumine d'un halo blanc pendant une seconde avant de s'éteindre. Erza laisse glisser le manteau d'un geste hésitant et le bleu jette un coup d'œil avant de soupirer de soulagement. La tenue de la rousse s'est transformée en une chemise blanche sans manche - sèche celle-là - et une jupe bleue plissée, le tout assorti de bottes noires à léger talon. Une part de son esprit lui fait remarquer qu'elle n'a pas rééquipé son armure habituelle, mais il n'y accorde guère d'importance, encore secoué de la vision de la magicienne en tenue plus que révélatrice.

Il se relève et tend une main à Erza pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle la prend et ils finissent par se regarder, debout à côté de la rivière, yeux dans les yeux et les joues toujours rouges.

« Ooooooh, regarde Ul, ils se tiennent la main ! », s'exclame soudain une voix haut perchée.

Les deux vis-à-vis baissent le regard sur leurs mains liées et se reculent vivement, comme s'ils avaient été brûlés, le visage rouge à nouveau et bafouillant des excuses maladroites.

A quelques pas de là, Meldy glousse de plaisir, toute heureuse de les avoir surpris dans une situation on ne peut plus mignonne à son goût.

« Voyons, ne soyez pas gênés, les amoureux. Personne ne vous interdit de vous tenir la main. Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là. », susurre Ultear.

Les deux chipies retournent au campement en riant, laissant le bleu et la rousse se dépêtrer tous seuls. Au bout de quelques minutes - entachées d'un silence maladroit -, Erza finit par prendre la parole.

« Je vais y aller. Les autres doivent se demander où je suis passée, à la guilde. »

Jellal hoche la tête - il faut bien qu'elle rentre à Magnolia un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Elle fait mine de lui rendre son manteau mais il l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

« Garde-le, murmure-t-il. J'en ai un autre de toute façon. »

La rousse ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis semble se raviser et se contente de resserrer le tissu bleu sur ses épaules. Elle risque un regard vers lui, sourit timidement.

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir le chercher un de ces jours, propose-t-elle. Gray et Juvia seront contents de voir Ultear et Meldy.  
- D'accord. Je... Nous n'y manquerons pas. »

Sur un dernier sourire, ils repartent chacun de leur côté. Heureux de pouvoir discuter simplement, comme deux amis le feraient.

Il y aurait pu y avoir plus, c'est vrai, si Ultear et Meldy ne s'étaient pas manifestées. Mais ils n'ont pas de regrets.

L'amitié, pour l'instant, leur suffit. En attendant qu'ils soient tous deux prêts à faire un pas de plus, oui, ça leur suffit.

Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amitié et l'amour, après tout.

**FIN**


End file.
